


Scrapbooking

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Catboys, Drug-Use, Halloween, Jealousy, M/M, Threesome, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek wants a kitten for his birthday. He gets two.





	Scrapbooking

**Author's Note:**

> A soft sequel to [Cold Whip Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089214).

———

Yuri had arrived late.

The scratched wooden floors of Otabek’s room were barely visibly under the layers of silk, lace and faux leather. Clothes ‘unpacked’ with a fever; tossed haphazard across his tiny studio apartment, a Brutalistic shoe-box jammed between the gentrified buildings of downtown Almaty. 

It was only two steps from the bed to the (so-called) kitchen, and another three to the bathroom. A small enough space for Yuri to easily conquer with his over-packed suitcase. 

But it wasn’t just the suitcase that Yuri had brought with him.

Otabek sat on the bed, boots crossed and laced up tight, listening to the rustles and zipper noises, muffled by the bathroom door. Next to him, an empty pet-carrier lined with fluffy, tiger-stripe fabric.

Otabek hadn’t expected _two_ visitors from Russia on his birthday.

“As if I’d trust Baldie and the Pig to look after him, Beka.”

Was the only explanation Yuri had offered before opening the carrier door, Potya sniffing the air of his apartment warily, tail held high in the air as if he already owned the place.

Otabek stared at the bathroom door, ears pricking at the sound of a flicking strap. He had a feeling that the extra guest wasn’t the only surprise of the evening.

Yuri had arrived late. 

By the time he had arrived, Otabek had birthday lunch with his family, pre-drinks with his friends, and it was dangerously close to midnight already. He shifted onto his elbows, black t-shirt stretching tight across the rise and fall of his pectorals, mood growing impatient with each passing minute.

Potya was perched on the bedside table, paw batting a gold body chain that had somehow found it’s way onto a lampshade. The cat’s eyes shone iridescent in the soft yellow light of the lamp, reflection of the scene mirrored in the studio’s single window. Fluffy tail swinging back and forth like a pendulum as he chirped and batted the tangled chain.

The bathroom door slammed open, Potya _mrow_ ’ing unhappily as he skittered off of the bedside table, knocking over the lampshade, and streaking between Otabek’s boot heels to hide under the bed.

“Done!”

Yuri announced, kicking aside a few stray articles of clothing with his red-soled Louboutins, twirling a circle in the space outside the bathroom door.

It’s like Yuri himself had chipped away at Otabek’s psyche and slipped inside to construct the an image so provocative, and so fuckable it almost, _almost_ , surprised him. 

The vinyl teddy must have been made especially, because Otabek could swear he could see a hint of an outline of where Yuri’s soft cock and balls were hugged tight by the shiny, firm plastic. 

There wasn’t much else to the outfit; a cheap, clip-on set of black cat ears, matching tail, and a studded collar. Not a Halloween store kind either, the real, cured leather type that could only be bought in nefarious sex shops off sidestreets to seedy Moscow metro stations.

It was clipped with a similarly, well-constructed leash that hung from his neck, loose end tapping between his thighs each time Yuri shifted.

Otabek gulped away the knot in his throat, trying to will aside the hot trickle settling in the pit of his belly and shooting straight to his dick. He tried to ignore the way his voice broke when he talked.

“A cat.”

Yuri frowned at the assessment, cheeks puffing out as he took a step toward Otabek, moving _one, two, three_ strides to stand between his knees, black stockings cutting tight lines into the soft skin on tops of his thighs.

“A kitten.”

Yuri corrected with a pout, fingering the ends of his limp black tail as he loomed over Otabek, vinyl teddy creaking with each subtle movement.

“Do you like it?”

He said, blinking his lashes, heavy and sticky with mascara. 

Potya’s head emerged undetected from between Otabek’s boots, skulking over to curl up in a black fuzzy jacket dumped on the floor behind him. His claws kneaded into the fur as Otabek held Yuri close, wide palms splayed across his lower back.

Otabek took a sharp inhalation through his nose, picking up the sweet-plasticky smell of the vinyl as he wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist to pull him closer.

He placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the shiny divot of Yuri’s naval.

“ _Everyone_ will like it,” he murmured darkly.

Yuri hummed a pleased noise above him, hands planting on Otabek’s shoulder to dig his nails into the flesh covered by his black tee.

“Jealous, Beka?”

Yuri’s voice vibrated against Otabek’s ear that was pressed up against the vinyl, stretched tight over his even tighter belly.

Otabek’s fingers traced the exposed skin above Yuri’s stockings, turning his chin up to stare at his angel. His blonde hair gold in the muted light that haloed his face, kitty ears silhouetted against the concrete ceiling.

_Jealous?_

Yuri didn’t know the half of it.

———

It was well past midnight by the time they stumbled out into the street. A mostly-finished vodka bottle between them, hanging from the tips of Yuri’s fingers as they crossed the street.

Otabek had fucked him twice. The first time on the bed, white streaks splattering across sweet-smelling vinyl of Yuri’s teddy. He’d sworn, he’d pouted, stomping into the bathroom to clean off his costume. There was a run in his stocking already.

That was before Otabek bent him over the sink and fucked him again, this time cumming in his ass, rubbing Yuri’s cock over the vinyl to leave a sticky mess between his belly and the costume. His stockings all torn up and stained where Otabek had wiped his cock dry between his thighs.

He hadn’t given Yuri time to clean-up, just pulled him out the door and down the worn concrete staircase, ignoring Yuri’s whines. 

They walked on, down the sodium-light streets, drizzle outside sticking to his leather jacket as they passed the bottle between each other.

Yuri pouted, clinging onto Otabek’s forearm as they power walked down to the end of the block, toward a pack of smokers cackling on the cracked sidewalk. All black shadows and dollar-store Halloween masks. Bodies casting long shadows across the asphalt, a full moon a fuzzy white shape through the rain clouds.

“Forgot my coat.”

Yuri murmured tucking himself under Otabek’s elbow, as if he were suddenly embarrassed. Like some fluffy black coat could hide the tempting lines of his legs and that thick leather collar; hide the vinyl teddy in some illusion of modesty.

Otabek glowered a little, eyeing the boys on the street as he kissed between Yuri’s clip-on ears to murmur a response into his soft, gold hair.

“Too late now.”

———

It took less than ten minutes to lose Yuri somewhere on the stairs between the third and fourth floors of the building. Open apartments jammed to the brim with all manner of creature, dirty cockroaches and bottom dwellers. 

Some his friends and some not. 

They’d run into one of them on the second floor landing, Jigsaw mask pulled up over his bleach-blonde hair. He came in for a hug, slapping Otabek’s shoulders with a too-happy _’HAPPY BIRTHDAY’_ and pressing raw-sugar brown parachutes of MDMA into his hand. 

The conversation was muffled by the dull roar of sound around them as Otabek pulled Yuri closer against the shifting packs that moved between each room. His _friend_ had smiled, pupils all big, and grin too-wide as he looked Yuri up and down. 

Otabek opened his mouth but was interrupted by a few shouts that echoed down the stairwell from an apartment, up high and out of sight with smoke machine haze. Yuri kissed his cheek as he plucked a toilet-paper packet out of his open palm, not dissuading Otabek’s frown one bit.

“Beka.”

Yuri had chided in his ear, pressing the almost-empty vodka bottle into his chest.

Then he was gone.

One of these apartments were _his_ party, Otabek’s party, with his friends, his kitty. Different rattling tempo’s echoed from each doorway, party-goers skirting between landings and up and down the stairs in a disorientating mess of noise and skin.

Otabek’s only comfort was knowing Yuri was still leaking cum, smelling, _reeking_ of him. He hoped it would scare the other boys away, but he sometimes wasn’t so sure. He knew Yuri. He knew he loved the attention, the boys, the taste of vodka on his tongue as he laughed and danced. Vinyl pressed close against an anonymous cock that rubbed against him under some flashing strobe. Lost in an apartment far, far above where Otabek worried for him. A lightening strike of anxiety electrocuted Otabek's heart as he peered over the bannister to stare up into the spiralling stairwell. He followed the stairs, dipping from apartment to apartment, hitched sideways by hello’s and more slaps on the back. 

He didn’t really care. 

Each minute that passed the tug in his chest grew stronger, pulling him along, trying to catch sight of the red-soled heels or limp, black tail through a cage of bodies in each room.

By the time he reached the sixth floor he’d chased his parachute down with the last half-shot of backwash in the bottom of the vodka bottle.

Otabek shouldered into the closest apartment, elbowing aside costumes until he lost his own head in the pounding bass. There was a second he was just empty (or full?), blood rushing to his head, his extremities and the music seeping in through his pores. It was dark and he couldn’t find him, just push back against the crashing waves of pining for his little lost kitty.

He’d almost given up hope, when a Jigsaw mask popped into his vision, hot breath in his ear. Flashing strobe picked up the purple bites on his neck, nail marks that ran beneath his torn-up shirt.

There was a vague shout Otabek couldn’t quite comprehend, then a gesture to the bathroom door down the end of the hall, carpet taped over with black plastic bags. The glimpse of a tail, a pair of cat ears.

He didn’t spare a moment. Elbowing through the crowd, raging down the hall with one-minded determination. 

His Yura. His beautiful Yura. He loved him, oh fuck. His heart _hurt_ , it was beating too fast. Maybe he was dying? He couldn’t be certain when his brain was just filled to the brim with green eyes and gold hair, and soft little kitty whimpers.

Otabek slammed through the bathroom door, chest on fire with big black eyes that drank in the sickly green light. The lock was already destroyed by a previous occupant, evidenced by splinters that crunched under his boot heels.

It was a bathroom in the truest sense of the word; a rusty claw foot tub pushed up against the wall, the mirror above the sink smashed to pieces.

Otabek looked at the creature leant on the edge of the tub, ombre hair damp from rain, sticking to his bare chest. All naked if not for the black, fluffy jacket draped over his shoulders. Swaths of soft creamy skin and wet fur. His mouth opened to show two pointed incisors. His image familiar and dreamlike.

“Beka…”

Smooth pink lips wrapped around the word like chocolate, matching his brown tipped ears and fuzzy tail that whipped alive between his knees.

Otabek didn’t get time to adjust to the image, _not his Yuri_ , but a _real_ lost kitty, damp from the rain with bare feet treading toward him on the cold tiles. 

The silver charm on his studded collar tinkled, buzzing fluorescence catching the stamped ‘ _Пётя_ ’ dangling from his neck. Red and purple lines from the collar pulled too-tight rose harsh against the delicate column of his neck.

 _Potya_.

He was on Otabek in an instant, warm lips pressed against his jaw, nuzzling the side of his face as his fingers slipped up under the tight fabric of his shirt.

“I was lost…”

Sharp nails scratched above Otabek’s belt buckle, his arms coming up instinctively to grip into damp fur of the his coat.

“…so scared.”

Otabek was reeling as kisses were pressed against his half-open mouth, confused with deja-vu, of the twitching velvet ears. 

Potya’s naked skin pressed against him, a hot and tangible reminder of the catboy’s intentions. 

Otabek’s mind chased it’s tail in circles. Around and around, as Potya whined in his arms, tail thrashing against the metal tub with a dull _thump, thump, thump_.

Hadn’t he been here before, done this before?

“…take me home, Beka.”

Potya purred against his lips, dipping his rough tongue to push against Otabek’s teeth. He parted his mouth on instinct, eyelashes fluttering as he pulled Potya closer. 

Head heavy, spinning, out of control, and _hungry_. So hungry. Lonely. Needing _more_.

That brown-sugar, chemical aftertaste stuck to the back of his throat when he swallowed.

His head tilted as Potya bit his bottom lip with a soft chirp, slit pupils contracting in the washed-out light that bounced off the white-tiled walls, reflecting off the broken mirror shards littering the sink and floor. His white, pointed nails dug hard into the skin of his abdomen, raising angry, red welts before pawing Otabek’s cock through the heavy denim of his jeans.

Otabek groaned, fingers gripping hard enough in the fur of Potya’s pilfered jacket to squeeze out the moisture that slipped over his knuckles. He buried his face in the catboy’s soft ombre hair, head swimming like in a dream.

_Why was he here?_

He felt his belt being unbuckled with swift hands, zipper pulled down fast.

_Who was he looking for?_

He groaned against Potya’s hand which dipped into his underwear, pulling out his cock and tugging it in rough, fast strokes.

_What was he doing?_

Potya’s breath was hot on the side of his face, incisors nipping the soft skin behind his ear.

“Fuck me, Beka. _Please_.”

Otabek’s heart felt like it was going to explode. He pulled back, tugging on the long strands of Potya’s wet hair to look the little lost kitty straight in his crystal blue eyes.

Neither noticed the door had been kicked open until half-surprised, half-enraged yell echoed in the suddenly claustrophobic space.

“The fuck?!”

Otabek’s eyes wrenched away from Potya, over to the doorway where Yuri stood fierce in his black, glossy pumps. His blonde eyebrows were furrowed, and his mouth curled in an utterly livid expression. Blown-out pupils flickering down to Otabek’s cock in the strangers hand, then back up to Otabek’s fingers tangled in that long, ombre hair.

“Yura—“

Otabek began, though was quickly interrupted when Yuri lunged forward, blonde hair whipping around his face as he flew across the tiles to tear Potya away with an open mouthed snarl.

“You fucking slut!”

He shrieked, the two falling in a heap next to the claw foot tub, hissing and scratching. Heels kicking and legs tangling as Yuri gained the upper hand, thighs squeezing hard around Potya’s ribs he pulled hard at the catboy’s hair.

Potya snarled, claws grappling and clinging to the black vinyl of Yuri’s teddy, sinking into the soft plastic and sticking fast. His incisors came to bare, puncturing the delicate skin at the crook of Yuri’s neck, but was torn away just as fast, a droplet of blood lingering on his lips.

Otabek watched Yuri’s angry snarl turn to confusion as he pulled on one of the fuzzy ears jutting out of Potya’s hair.

Yuri’s eyes widened a touch, mouth opening to a surprised ‘o’ as the ears did not come away, only triggering an angry yowl and another thrash from the catboy below him.

“The fuck…”

Yuri gasped as he sat up, green eyes travelling down to the fuzzy black jacket, the collar, the engraved name on the medallion.

His surprise was short lived by a bitter murmur. 

“I’m leaving. If you want to have fun without me, go ahead.”

Otabek lingering over the two, all tangled limbs and cat scratches. He turned on his heel, brain fuzzed and confused, poisoned with questions he couldn’t quite answer, beaten under an emotional whiplash.

Yuri scrambled to his knees, questions in his head fleeing with each step Otabek took toward the door.

“W-wait!” Potya yelped, also disentangling himself, the fight between the two seemingly forgotten. 

“Beka!”

Both cried out in unison, as Otabek’s finger halted a hairsbreadth from the doorknob.

Yuri was first to shift closer, skirting on his knees across the tiles, chin hung low against his chest. Ribs moving in and out in deep breaths, waist constricted by the vinyl teddy that clung tight on his torso.

“Beka, please.”

He whimpered, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he stared at Otabek’s back, muscles taut under his shirt.

“Please?”

Yuri pawed at the rolled cuff of his black jeans, forcing him to turn around, brow dark but his expression softening with each moment. 

Potya rest his head back against the metal tub, eyes glaring at Yuri who’s ass wriggled none-so-subtly on his red-soled heels as he pleaded with Otabek. His cock hastily stuffed back into his underwear, though his jeans still open, outline of his still half-hard cock tenting the fabric.

Yuri licked his lips, staring up at Otabek’s black, hungry eyes. Pink lips pouting around his ultimate weapon (as if Otabek didn’t know what was coming). 

“…you love me, right?”

He batted his sticky, black eyelashes, pupils wide in the sallow green light, fingers working up to Otabek’s thighs, pawing into the rough denim.

Otabek didn’t blink. He knew the game too well, he was almost sincere in his anger, at Yuri running amok only to come back all temper tantrums and pouty lips. But his heart was too full, his hands clammy and his mind overflowing with _kitty, kitty, good kitty_.

“More than anything, Yura.”

He said softly, ignoring the way Potya stretched up against the side of the bathtub just over Yuri’s shoulder, eyes narrow and stalking toward him.

“I just wanna have fun with you… I didn’t mean to get lost I just…”

The excuses fell on a vacant expression as Otabek watched a thin line of blood dribble from the shallow punctures on Yuri’s neck, leaving a streak of crimson stark against his ivory skin as the drop disappeared under the bodice of the teddy.

He reached a finger out to curl in a lose thread of Yuri’s hair, halting his pleads with a gentle purr.

Yuri hummed, pressing his cheek against the bulge in Otabek’s underwear. Rubbing his cheek alone the tented fabric, breathing warm kisses into the fabric.

He didn’t have time to bask in his validation when Otabek had him by the hair, lifting him up and away from his cock as Potya moved all the closer, one side of the black fuzzy jacket slipping from a narrow shoulder littered with angry red bite marks.

Yuri whined, watching as Potya again took Otabek’s straining cock in hand, underwear pushed aside as he petted the velvety skin.

Otabek released Yuri, holding him with a look, turning his attentions back to Potya, angular face alight as he pressed the weeping head of Otabek’s cock against his lips.

“That’s right. Good kitten.”

Otabek groaned, making a show of stroking Potya’s hair and telling him what a _good kitten, sweet kitten_ he was. Yuri looking on with an impatient expression, half-angered as if he could just storm away at any moment. 

But Otabek knew he wouldn’t.

Potya’s rough tongue lapped at the tip, making him shudder. Pink mouth laving burning lines of saliva across his cock until it was glossy and straining-red in the fluorescent light.

Yuri whined, eyes glued to Potya’s mouth which sucked in the tip of Otabek’s cocked with a pleased _chirp_ in the back of his throat.

“Such a good kitty. That’s it.”

Otabek mouthed, a hand stroking gently through the blonde-to-brown lengths of his hair. Potya’s purred, nails scratching into the tile as he pressed forward to swallow more of that thick cock down his throat.

“Beka…”

Yuri half sobbed, tearing his eyes away to stare up at Otabek, who stared black-eyed down at the head between his legs.

Otabek rolled his chin over to Yuri, suddenly far more pitiable as he stared into the fat pupils of Yuri’s eyes hallowed by thin green. Wet with tears and bottom lip almost-trembling.

Otabek’s hand slipped free from Potya’s hair, gesturing Yuri to crawl forward. He did, knees hard on the tile as he moved forward, leash dragging along beneath him.

“You going to be a good kitty now Yura?”

Otabek huffed, eyes fluttering as Potya suddenly applied a hard suction to the tip of his cock. Yuri nodded, hair falling in front of his face as he bit his lip, coy on his knees.

“Open your mouth.”

Yuri did, cherry pink mouth asking to be filled. Without thinking, Otabek spat into his mouth, Yuri flinching though not shifting away as a dribble of it missed and ran down his chin.

Otabek grasped the base of his cock, pulling it free with a soft _pop_ from Potya’s mouth, triggering a whine. There was a string of saliva still connecting the tip of his cock to Potya’s wet, pink lips as he offered it to Yuri.

Yuri dove in without pre-amble, lips stretching thin around the girth of his cock as he tried to swallow it whole. He gagged, black, clumped eyelashes fluttering as he pulled back with a splutter. He did better on the second attempt, nose tickling at the course pubes at the base of Otabek’s cock as he pushed down enough to trigger a tear to roll down one cheek.

Otabek curled a hand around his jaw holding him there for just a moment before pulling him off, his other hand, still curled around a long strand of Potya’s hair, pulling him forward with a whine.

There was a brief moment of tension as Yuri eyed Potya in the corner of his vision, still suckling on the head of Otabek’s dick as he nuzzled against the palm that cupped his face. Potya returned the glare, but relented, mouth opening wide and wet as he laved the bottom half of Otabek’s shaft with long licks.

Otabek’s hand fled from Yuri’s jaw, dropping to grasp at the leash that hung from Yuri’s neck. He gasped as Otabek pulled him free of the head of his cock.

“Share, Yura.”

Yuri whined, pulling against the leash that held him _just_ out of reach of the cock hung in front of his face. Potya’s tongue worked back up to the tip, stopping short to look back at Yuri, eyes flashing iridescent in the flickering light. 

Otabek’s hold on the leash loosened enough for Yuri to hesitantly lean forward, open mouth suckling on the head of Otabek’s cock, nose bumping into Potya’s as he applied the same treatment to the opposite side of Otabek’s shaft.

He moaned openly, biting his lip as he looked down at the two kitties, one set of ears twitching, the other black and lifeless, hanging loose from the clips in Yuri’s hair.

Yuri and Potya whined and chirped, fighting for real estate on Otabek’s shaft with wet pink lips that would occasionally close over each other in less than amicable kisses. Tongues trying to capture the tip of Otabek’s cock, both hungry for each taste of salty pre-cum that was cleaned away before it could even coalesce from the tip.

He _ached_. Cock twitching, balls tight, and ready to cum. To feed the little kitties so thirsty for cream as they fought over his cock with hot and angry mouths.

It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

Without thinking, Otabek yanked on the leash pulling Yuri away from his cock. He wrapped his hand around the base, pinching hard, head red and throbbing in the sick green light.

“Turn around kitty.”

He croaked at Potya, thumbing the soft fur of one ear as he looked up at him with big blue eyes.

Yuri whined again, fisting his cock between his legs as Potya turned, tail upright to expose his rim. The black fur coat pushed up his back by his lashing tail as Otabek kneeled on the tile behind him, leash still wrapped around one hand. 

Otabek pulled his ass cheeks apart, ready to spit on the catboy’s puckered, hungry rim. That plan was aborted when Otabek thumbed at the already stretched out, sloppy and leaking cum that wasn’t his own.

Otabek’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he sunk his thumb into the loose ring of muscle with an almost audible _squelch_. Potya keened, tail thrashing as he thrust back on the thumb, begging for me, for his cock, for _him_.

But he wasn’t going to get it.

Otabek replaced his thumb with three fingers, jamming them in hard and fast, digits slick with strangers cum. He yanked on Yuri’s leash, distracting Yuri who was thrusting into his own hand at a ratcheting pace, eager for release. Tiny pink cock peaking from where the vinyl was stretched aside, biting into the seam of his thigh and gripping his balls up tight. 

Without needing to be told he was on he knees, sidled in the same position as Potya, both their backs arching; one against Otabek’s fingers thrusting in and out at a continual rhythm, the other against the stranglehold of leather pulled hard against his throat.

Yuri didn’t expect Otabek to drop the leash, pulling aside the high-cut vinyl that half-exposed his small, white ass cheeks. Nor did he expect the push of the spongy head of his cock against his rim, still wet with Otabek’s cum from earlier in the evening. 

The pace of Otabek’s fingers in and out of Potya’s ass stilled as he pushed into Yuri, not quite wet enough to make it easy, rim catching and dragging against his shaft in a way that’d make Yuri walk crooked on his Louboutins long after they left the party.

Yuri gasped, limp tail pulled to the side, crooked and useless on his hip.

Potya whined unhappily, thrusting back on Otabek’s fingers, bringing him back to reality. Cock seated deep in Yuri, blonde hair thrown back over his shoulder as he purred out a ‘ _faster, Beka_ ’, and fingers stretching out Potya’s rim with a soft, wet _squish_.

 _This._ His mind suddenly screamed at him. 

This is what he wanted. This is was why he was here, what he was hungry for, what he _needed_.

His mind felt blissfully clear, elated, as he thrust into Yuri, hand picking back up a matching rhythm as his kitties keened and moaned below him. He groaned, reaching around Yuri to fist that perfect little cock. 

Surprisingly, it was Potya who came first, Otabek’s fingers probing into that one spot that made him howl and shudder, tail thrashing and ears tight against his scalp as he came in white spurts along the whiter tiles.

Otabek pulled back his fingers too soon, Potya’s rim puckering and pushing out what was left of the relict cum spilled deep into his ass, long before Otabek had found him. He’s thighs shuddered as he sat on his bare heels, toes curling as semen seeped between his cheeks to the cold ground.

Otabek used his free hand to encircle around Yuri’s waist, lifting and bringing him upright, cock thrusting up at an acute angle disjointing Yuri’s cry of ‘ _B-b-b-eka_ ’ with each thrust. 

Yuri sobbed as he came, Otabek fist so tight the tip of his cock was almost purple, dribbling cum onto the already dirty teddy, caked in dried spent. Otabek’s nose buried in his soft, gold hair, tinged green in the ugly artificial light. Yuri’s insides burned around him, wet and used and ready for him. 

Otabek thrust once, twice then was cumming for Yuri the for the third time that evening, cock pulsing with heavy spurts of cum. It was almost spiritual the way he felt Yuri’s chest heave against his hand, his pulse race against his lips, biting the opposite junction of his shoulder with an euphoric moan as he emptied himself inside him. 

His Yura. His beautiful angel. His own lovely kitten... 

And Potya had made sure of it. 

Otabek pulled out carefully, thumb covering Yuri’s fluttering rim, keeping him from losing too much cum as he whined at the loss of his cock. 

Potya was on him in an instant. Coat now entirely shed to reveal the purplish bruises of some low-life’s finger prints on his hips. He shuffled in close between them, rough tongue laving around Otabek’s thumb until he pulled the digit away, letting Potya suck and swallow away the cum in Yuri’s ass with happy purrs. 

Yuri was shuddering, quiet and pliant as Potya licked him clean, pink tongue darting over his lips as he pulled away to give one lingering lick to the bite mark on Yuri's neck. His own gift. 

“Beka.” 

Yuri whined, tilting his head to the side, hair a mess and kitty-ears all askew. So rapt was Otabek by the image, his angel on the glowing white tiles, green eyes smudged with heavy mascara and filled to the brim with love (love!) for him, neither noticed Potya stalk from the room. 

Potya didn’t even spare a glance over his slender shoulder as he disappeared from sight. Just another needy kitten stalking out into the night. Moon setting fast in the pitch dark hours of the morning. 

Otabek leant down, picking up the damp, black jacket from the ground to drape over Yuri’s shoulders, hiding the drying cum plastered across his belly, streaking neon over the black vinyl. 

He knelt on the tile next to Yuri, blonde eyelashes fluttering closed as he purred some silly three words under his breath. The drying blood from the bite mark on his neck stuck with loose threads of gold hair as he nuzzled close to Otabek’s chest. His pretty voice lost in the sounds of the crowd that crept through the walls, the floor the ceiling. 

Otabek, pulled him close, resting his head against the tub with a soft metallic thump, a black vinyl angel cradled in his arms. 

Their hearts beat fast in time as Yuri’s soft, blonde tail curled around his ankle. He purred, looking up to Otabek with slit black pupils. 

“Happy birthday, Beka.” 

——— 


End file.
